littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Recruit Tasks
Description Recruit Tasks are missions or quests given by the Task Book on the left side of the game screen. They increase in difficulty and offer rewards of gold, crystal, experience and MOJO. Because some of these units may take up too much population (see their pages for population input) and in some cases cost a lot (5 Archangels costs 3000 coins and 6000 crystals, and will take up 25 of your population), you can recruit them when you lose units over time, or recruit them, and then cancel and repeat. Recruit Tasks: 'Recruit: Footmen' Mission text *Task Objective - Produce Footman x 5 *Task Reward - ? Gold, ? Crystals, ? exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 1 *Link: Footmen 'Recruit: Trolls ?' Mission text *Task Objective - Produce Troll x 5 *Task Reward - ? Gold, ? Crystals, ? exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 3 *Link: Trolls 'Recruit: Archers' We need more units. Construct at Shooters Range to recruit these elves with great attack range. *Task Objective - Produce Archer x 5 *Task Reward - 190 Gold, 40 Crystals, 130 exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 5 *Link: Archers 'Recruit: Ninjas' A group of mysterious units from the east, they cover their faces and wield strange weapons. Upgrade the Shooters Range to level 3 to recruit them. *Task Objective - Produce Ninja x 5 *Task Reward - 300 Gold, 60 Crystals, 140 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 7 *Link: Ninjas 'Recruit: Priests' Need a medic? Construct a Magic Library to recruit these Priests with healing ability. *Task Objective - Produce Priest x 5 *Task Reward - 650 Gold, 130 Crystals, 220 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 9 *Link: Priests 'Recruit: Knights' Archers are powerful, but here comes their nightmare. *Task Objective - Produce Knight x 5 *Task Reward - 1100 Gold, 220 Crystals, 300 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 12 *Link: Knights 'Recruit: Mages' Want to freeze your enemies? Recruit these advance mages with the ability to cast frost magic. *Task Objective - Produce Mage x 5 *Task Rewards - 1500 Gold, 310 Crystals, 350 Exp, 1 Life Gem *Available above level: 14 *Link: Mages 'Recruit: Wolf Rider' Yes, they are very terrifying, but with enough gold, you can be their master. Upgrade the Stable to recruit them. *Task Objective - Produce Wolf Rider x 5 *Task Rewards - 1800 Gold, 400 Crystals, 400 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 16 *Link: Wolf Rider 'Recruit: Shaman' Shamans can cast powerful magic to accelerate units, best put at the center of the troops. *Task Objective - Produce Shaman x 5 *Task Rewards - 2300 Gold, 530 Crystals, 500 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 18 *Link: Shaman 'Recruit: Iron Wheel' Those who have seen it gave the same remark: the perfect long-range weapon for killing and destruction. *Task Objective - Produce Iron Wheel x 5 *Task Rewards - 4000 Gold, 810 Crystals, 700 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 21 *Link: Iron Wheel 'Recruit: Archangel' We need a stronger army to break through Bad Mouth Carl's fortress, let's summon the archangels. Upgrade Magic Temple to level 4. *Task Objective - Produce Archangel x 5 *Task Rewards - 5100 Gold, 1020 Crystals, 800 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: ? *Link: Archangel 'Recruit: Troll Cyborg' These steel giants will help clear away any obstacles that are blocking our road to victory. *Task Objective - Produce Troll Cyborg x 5 *Task Rewards - 6,300 Gold, 1,260 Crystals, 1,000 Exp, 1 MOJO *Available above level: 25 *Link: Troll Cyborg Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Recruit Tasks Category:Recruit Category:Tasks